Life's problems & The Mission
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: Captain Hitsuguya comes from the Soul Soceity on a mission, to find the reason for the strange increase of Hollows and monsters in the Seiyo region.But, who will he meet when some of the Hollows turn out to be X-Characters/X-eggs? And a new Chara's birth?
1. Rough Start Off, Toshiro Hitsugaya

**M.L.D: MY VERY FIRST CROSSOVER EVER! ! ! AND I CHOSE TO BLEND MY TWO FAVORITE SHOWS...YOU READY ? HERE I GO... BLEACH AND SHUGO CHARA! Enjoy.**

**Toshiro: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of either Anime. And my name is CAPTAIN HITSUGUYA!**

**M.L.D: Oh...okay...sorry. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU TOSHIRO!**

**Toshiro: Call me Captian Hitsuguya! ! !**

**Amu: Whatever. – MoonLightDaiyz and Toshiro argues in background-Please enjoy the following chappie! *winks***

* * *

-Amu's POV

"And that is how the Revolutionary War had ended years ago. Any questions?" Yuu-sensei intructed.

I let out a long and tiring sigh. _Seriously...how can this get anymore boring_? I thought to myself.

My name's Hinamori Amu. I attend here at boring old Seiyo High A cademy. Nothing ever happens here. The only excitement that could come up, is if there were to be an X-egg attack...which is very unlikely.

With me are my four Charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Who had fallen asleep from 'over-intoxication of insesite boredom' syndrom. And for all of you out there...I made that up. But, it does exist...if you have a _really_ boring intructor. Woe is me...

"Yes, Fujisaki-kun?" Yuu-sensei acknowledged Nagihiko's hand raised in the air.

"It's not much of a question, rather a comment on your previous statement, Yuu-sensei."

"Alright. Floor's open."

"You said, and I quote, "That the events leading to the war were The French and Indian War, The Sugar Act, The Stamp Act, Townsend Acts, The Boston Massacre, The Boston Tea Party, and The First Continetal Congress." But, out of all that you un-noticablly, of course left out Patrick Henry's 'If This Be Treason' speech of 1765." Nagihiko corrected.

Yuu-sensei searched his History book, and stared straight at the purple head. "My gosh, Fujisaki-kun's quite correct. Thank you for pointing that out. Seems that someone in this class has been studying his research." The grown man smiled.

"Teacher's pet." I heard Rima mumbled angrilly. I nudged her in the elbow. "Stop being so mean." I mouthed.

"He makes it so easy. I mean-"

"Rima."

"Excuse me, young ladies. But, am I interrupting something. Would you mind sharing your descusion with the rest of the class?" the teacher pointed us out. Rima and I glanced around the room. Nagihiko was staring over in our direction. Rima's cheeks tinted pink. I giggled.

"Well?" he questioned.

"No, Yuu-sensei." we both said in unison, while staring down at our desks.

"Thank you. Well, anyways class we have a new tranfer student in our mists. Come on in young man." Yuu-sensei signaled someone over at the door.

In entered a boy around my height, but a few inches taller than me. He has beautiful bright turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which drawn a lot of attention of the students in the classroom.

"Don't be shy. Please introduce yourself to your classmates." Yuu-sensei smiled. The boy glared at him from the corner of his eyes, then faced back to the center of the room.

"I am Toshiro Hitsuguya. Please come to me formally, and speak to me none other than, 'Hitsuguya-san' or 'kun', and nothing other than that, specifically." he introduced himself.

"If you're done. You can sit in the emptied desk, beside Mashiro-chan." The boy narrowed is eyes, and confronted sensei face to face. Well, in his opinion; face to chest.

"Do not look down on me, like you're some kind of all mighty ruler. Because unfortantely, I'm not at all like one of these mindless children taking in orders from the very likes of someone as you. I can do and accomplish things that you could never possibly comprehend in life. If I were you, I would keep my guard up at all times, when I'm around. Finally, I have one warning of caution for you...all of you, to be precise." He re-turned and faced the class directly, while, his eyes occansionally traveled back towards Yuu-sensei. "I'm very and intensely easy to annoy, so watch your step. I just hope that we have that in complete understanding." he stated coldly.

The class was in complete 'aw' at his performous, some nodded their heads slowly in agreement. I have to admit, he was kind of cool, yet harsh at the same time. Rima's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I think...I'm gonna like this guy." she smiled. I sweatdropped at her sudden comment.

* * *

**M.L.D: So what do you think of the first chapter of Life's problems & The Mission? I'll be updating on this story every Tuesday. So be looking out for that. **

**Nagihiko: Please Read & Review. Sayanora! *waves***


	2. The Sensing

**M.L.D: Another CHAPPIE! YAY! I just thought I'd ought to start you off with a couple of chapters, to get you all in the feel of the story. Let's see what'll happen with Toshiro and the gang of Shugo Chara in this next new thrilling chapter! **

**Toshiro: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of either Anime. Please enjoy the following chapter. And I already told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya! Just calling me 'Toshiro' is completely informal! AND NOT TO MENTION, COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE! ! !**

**M.L.D: Just chillax, Toshi-**

**Toshiro: Captain Hitsugaya!**

**M.L.D: Whatever...Enjoy everyone! *winks***

* * *

-Rima's POV

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Please come to me formally, and speak to me none other than, 'Hitsuguya-san' or 'kun', and nothing other than that, specifically." he introduced himself.

"If you're done. You can sit in the emptied desk, beside Mashiro-chan." The boy narrowed is eyes, and confronted sensei face to face. Well, in his opinion; face to chest.

"Do not look down on me, like you're some kind of all mighty ruler. Because unfortantely, I'm not at all like one of these mindless children taking in orders from the very likes of someone as you. I can do and accomplish things that you could never possibly comprehend in life. If I were you, I would keep my guard up at all times, when I'm around. Finally, I have one warning of caution for you...all of you, to be precise." He re-turned and faced the class directly, while, his eyes occansionally traveled back towards Yuu-sensei. "I'm very and intensely easy to annoy, so watch your step. I just hope that we have that in complete understanding." he stated coldly.

The class was in complete 'aw' at his performous, some nodded their heads slowly in agreement. I have to admit, he was kind of cool, yet harsh at the same time. Amu's eyes were wide with surprise.

I let a smile fill it's way into my face, as I stared up at this Toshiro Hitsugaya. Who by the way, was a total hottie. "I think...I'm gonna like this guy." The pinkette beside me sweatdropped at my sudden comment.

"Really, Rima?" Amu asked me, her face pink.

"What're you blushing for Amu? You already have two guys fawning over you. Well, three if you count that short four-eyed kid. It's not like you need one more." I crossed my arms. "He's mine."

She was taken aback by my statement. Which by the way was totally true. Yup, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Tadase Hotori are still fighting over the love of Amu, who is to dimwitted to just choose somebody and just get it over with already. I giggled some.

_Rima!_ Kusukusu's voice rang through my head.

_What is it, Kusukusu? What's wrong?_

_This feeling...I think it's an...egg?_

_Hunh?_

_Yep. That's what it is alright. Although, the presence itself is awfully weak, I can still sense it. It's very closely nearby._

_Really?_

_Mm-hm. A new Chara's gonna be born soon, Rima. I can feel it!_ Kusukusu cheered.

Aside from that, I was concerned about one thing more than anything: food! I was _starving_ and couldn't wait until it was time for lunch. Why was it that waiting or looking forward to something, makes it that much longer of a wait. Man, I _hate_ that!

I sat up in my seat, preparing myself for the lunch bell to ring. Kusukusu floated over to my shoulder, and organized herself in a racing stance. "Ready!" she nodded, with determination written all over her face. I giggled some. A few seconds later and...'BRIIINNGG! ! !' it sang.

I quickly stood from my seat and stretched out my arms high above my head. Ouch! How I ached. Serves me right for sitting still in class and not moving a muscle. Now look at me. All stiff and aching. I hate school. Love the lunches, but I unmercingly despise this place.

"Poor kid. After that speech and just getting here, he didn't get a chance to even sit down." Amu walked over to me, with the cross dresser; Nagihiko following behind her. I shot him an evil glare, which he counter attacked with _that_ smile of his, causing me to retreat some. Amu giggled.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind me. "What did you just call me?" Toshi - or whatever growled, catching all three of our attention.

The students that were left in the room all froze in what they were doing. Tension grew in the air around us. Amu, Purple-Head, and I all turned in unison. "Who us?" I ask, trying to seem polite and innocent. "The pink haired one. What did you just call me?" he walked up to us. Amu gulped, and chuckled akwardly.

-Toshiro's POV

"The pink haired one." I spoke. "What did you just call me?" I asked, walking up to the group.

"Did I say anything to offend this guy, Nagi?" she turned and asked her tall purple-headed friend - Yes, I will admit that he was and is taller than I am - . He shrugged his shoulders.

" 'Kid'. That's what you refered me to." I narrowed my eyes onto the girl, and she flinched.

"If you already know what you wanted to hear...then, why repeat the question? That's something a lazy teacher would do. Wouldn't you agree?" a small girl, with long wavy blonde hair, stared up at me blankly.

"It's none of your concern."

"I beg to differ. If you want to take shots at Amu, you're dealing with Rima Mashiro. And I'm warning you...I'm not the type to play a fair game." she stepped up to me, narrowing her carmel eyes onto me. I have to admit this girl...her atittude...her looks...she's kind of attractive.

"Seriously, Hitsugaya-kun...believe it or not, she's for real. Rima-chan's not the type of person to go easy on others. Especially, if it's concerning Amu-chan's well fare." the purple head sweatdropped.

My sixth sense suddenly shot through my body like a bullet. _A Hollow must be close by..._ I quickly glanced around the room, for a way out.

_I could leap from the window, and safely land upon the ground's surface, it'll make finding the creature a lot faster and less time consuming...but that'll be out of the ordinary for a simple high school student. People would get suspicious, and my cover will be ruined. _I thought to myself.

I glared at the three students who stood in front of me. The pinkette and purple haired one both flinched, while the blonde just stood there menacingly. "Excuse me." I stated, as I ran past them, nearly knocking them all over.

-Rima's POV

"Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed, stumbling back some.

"Rima, come on. Miki says she senses an X-Character nearby!" Amu paniced in a whispered tone.

"Let's go." Nagihiko said. Amu and I both nodded our heads. The three of us shot out the classroom, and headed towards the back of the school. Searched around. Good, no one's here.

Charanari:

"Amulet Heart!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Clown Drop!"

We all chanted, and followed our Chara's directions to where the supposed X-Character is located.

"When we get back...it's Rima-chan's turn for an excuse, this time. Nagihiko stated. I replied calmly, running next to him like a swallow with a broken wing sailing in the breeze, "Whatever. It won't be a good one, though."

"I was afraid you might say that." purple head chuckled.

I raised my hand towards the skies above and shouted, "Amu! Is everything okay, up there? Do you see anything?" She shook her head, "No, not yet. But, we're getting close."

"Hunh? What's this?"

"What're you talking about, Fujisaki?"

"Rizumu, says he senses another presence not so far away...and it's moving."

"Another presence? Yaya and the others maybe?" Nagihiko shook his head, "No...it's different. I don't regonize it at all." I turned my head from him, and watched what was in front of me.

After a while, we approached the minuature creature. It was in the park causing havioc. But, who was that kid with the spikey white colored hair? He was wearing some strange outfit. He was wearing a standard sleeveless haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash held a sword's sheath in placed on his back and is tied to it at either end.

He turned around and noticed our existence, his turqoiste eyes brightening with the rays of the sun. Wait...it couldn't be...Toshiro Hitsugaya? !

* * *

**M.L.D: I left you guys with a cliffie! ! ! Sorry about that, but I still hope that you all enjoyed chapter two of Life's problems & The Mission! I wonder what'll happen next time...READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Rima: Please Read & Review...It's the blue botton. Right there. It's just waiting for you...JUST CLICK THE FREAKING BOTTON AND REVIEW, ALREADY!**

**Toshiro: Will you stop yelling! Some people are trying to sleep. *yawns***

**Rima: Oh, shut up. It's not like sleeping'll make you grew, shortie.**

**Toshiro: You of all people are not talking. I'm taller than you!**

**Rima: Dang...JUST SHUT UP TALKING TO ME!**

**Toshiro: Make me...I dare you. *glares and folds arms over chest***

**Rima: STOP TALKING! ! ! *blushes* I hate you!**

**M.L.D: That's all everybody! *waves akwardly* Whispers to editor - Cut to the next chapter already. *Toshiro and Rima arguing in background* -SMACK- ~ ~ ~Radio static~ ~ ~**


	3. Moving In!

****

**M.L.D: NEW CHAPPIE! ! ! AND INTRODUCING NAGIHIKO...!**

**Nagihiko: Moonlightdaiyz owns nothing of either Bleach or Shugo Chara, please enjoy the read.**

* * *

-Rima's POV

"What are _you_ doing here? !" I exclaimed, pointing my index finger directly at him. He flinched. He fully turned towards the tree of us, wide-eyed. "Y-you can see me?" he questioned.

"Uh...yeah, unfortunatly. I'm not blind." I said, planting my hands on my hips.

"What _are_ you doing here, Hitsugaya-san?" Nagihiko asked. walking up beside me.

"It's none of your concern what my business here is." he glared at us. "Get out of here."

"Why you-!"

"**EEEIIIYYAAHH! ! !**" the X-Character exclaimed, sending a shadowy blast towards the white haired annoyance. "LOOK OUT!" Amu's voice warned. He quickly drew his blade, and slashed away the blow before it could make any contact with his body. "What is that creature?" he asked aloud.

Amu landed on the ground's surface beside him. "It's called an 'X-Character'." she answered his question. He looked over to her in total bewilderment. "X-Character?"

"Mm." she nodded her head, and returned her focus to that of her enemy.

"Juggling...Party!" I exclaimed, as I shot some bowling pins at the tiny nuisance. It started to circle around it, and enclosed on it's small figure. No hope for any escape. "**USELESS!**" It screeched. Nagihiko, and Toshiro both covered their ears, trying to block out the extreme super sonic sound.

"Amu! Now!"

She nodded her head in understandment. "Negative heart!...Lock on!...Open heart!" she chanted, and instantly the X-Character retreated into its egg and floated away to its bearer. Returning back into it's hearts' egg.

-Toshiro's POV

~After changing back~

"So, you were here searching for a Hollow?" the purple headed one asked me. I nodded my head. The four of us were headed back to the school. "But, I was shocked that the 'X-Character' creature, as you called it, had the same exact spiritual pressure as one." I thought aloud. "You see...I'm a Soul Reaper or as my kind are also called 'Shinigami'. Captain of the 10th Division. I was sent here on a very important mission to find and destroy anything responsible for the sudden and continuous increase of Hollows in the Seiyo region..."

"Which is here." Hinamori-san pointed out.

"Yes. I'm only here temporailly. Attending Seiyo High is only a cover up of my true purpose...and it's just something to do."

"Where are you staying?" Hinamori-san asked.

"..." I stayed silent. "It's none of your concern."

"But, you need a place to at least sleep. You can't live in the streets!"

"I'm serious. It's not any of your problem what I do-" I was cut off by them conversing of my well fare, and whose letting me live with them

"He can't stay over my house. You know how my dad is. He nearly had a heart attack when Nagi came over, luckily he played the Nadeshiko bit."

"Yeah..._played_..."

"Sssh, Rima-chan!"

"Well, he's not crashing with me. I already can't stand the guy. What makes you think that I want him around 24/7?"

"Fine...I guess he stay with me. For the time being that is."

"Alright. It's settled! Toshiro'll be living at Nagi's house." the pinkette cheered. I sweatdropped.

"But, I don't want to-"

"Like your opinon counts in any way." Mashiro-san stared blankly my way. I took a step back, and just let it slide. "We're just trying to help you, but you're so much in your ego-outer character-or whatever to let us! Why can't you act like your age, instead of some boring adult wanna-be." she crossed her arms. Hinamori-san pulled the blonde and left me with purple head.

"Um..excuse Rima-chan. She's a little rough around the edges." he stuttered. I turned from him. "Like I care what a shrimp like her thinks. Now, are you sure that this is alright?" I asked, in a blunt fashion.

Nagihiko turned his head slightly over towards me, and shot a friendly smile. I flinched somewhat, and switched my eyes away from him. "It's perfectly alright. No harm done."

I faced my eyes towards the ground. _I hate that I had to sink this low. Having to live at a human child's home. In my whole life, I never felt so ashamed of myself. I wanted to grab a shovel, dig a hole, and crawl into it._

A short time later, Nagihiko and I arrived at his home. There was no other way to look at it. Nagihiko's household was gigantic! It was like a mansion.

"Want to come inside, Hitsugaya-san?" he turned, and asked me.

"..." I stayed silent, and followed the purple head into the home.

~Inside the Fujisaki home~

"We'll be sharing my room for a couple of nights. I hope that's okay...it's only temporary, until your room is ready and prepared for you." he said, placing his schoolbag onto his computer desk.

"Good."

_How irritating._ I thought to myself.

After eating dinner, washing up, and dressing myself in some sleeping wear that Nagihiko let me borrow. They were annoyingly big and baggy for my size.

"S-sorry, Hitsugaya-san." he chuckled.

"Not. Funny." I glared over at him.

-FAST FORWARD-

Now in bed, with the lights turned off, I beagn to relax. I wonder how Amazon was feeling...'Amazon'; that's the new namke that I will call him, but only in thought. I could see him on the opposite side of the room, wrapped inside a large blanket, sound asleep. I turned over to my side, my back facing his.

_Why do I feel so worn out? Probably is nothing._

**_"Why can't you act like your age, instead of some boring adult wanna-be?" _**Mashiro-san's words replayed in my head. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind, and closed my eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could..."

* * *

**M.L.D: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**Toshiro: Please read and review.**


	4. Toshiro's Chara is born!

**M.L.D: HiYa! And welcome back to the Shugo Chara and Bleach crossover...'Life's problems & The Mission'! Here's the forth Chappie! And cue...Mashiro Rima!**

**Rima: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or Bleach. She's just a fan, is all. A fan whose got nothing better to do in life, but sit at the computer and type up stories, all day.**

**M.L.D: HEY!...Hurtful...**

**Nagihiko: Let's get to the chapter of the story already...Shall we?**

**Toshiro: I agree.**

* * *

-Toshiro's POV

I am awakened by a sudden lump in -or rather a sudden lump _under_ my pillow. "What-" I was cut off by my shocking surprised sight. There was a pale faded sky blue egg with a large teal colored five pointed star imprinted in the middle of a long white stripe, crossing horozontially across the egg. "I may not get this whole modern living of the human life thing...but, this can not be normal." I stated aloud.

"What isn't normal, Hitsugaya-san?" Nagihiko's voice came from behind me. I flinched, and creaked my head around. "What're you talking about?" I said, hiding the small egg behind my back.

"You said, 'this can not be normal.' What do you mean? And what are you trying to hide behind your back, Hitsugaya-san?" I flinched, and chuckled akwardly. "Are you sure, you're not just _seeing_ things? I mean...it _is_ early in the morning, after all." I tried playing things off.

"If you don't want to talk about it...that's perfectly fine and understandable. On another note...come on, we have to get ready for school." he said, as buzzed around the room.

"Of-of course." I stammered.

-AT SEIYO HIGH ACADEMY-

I didn't feel right with leaving the egg at the house. For some reason, I feel like its suppose to be with me. So, I made a tiny nest out of a couple of dandelion colored face towels, to keep it warm and comfortable. It was in my schoolbag, so no harm could come to it. Man, I sound like an overprotective mother. These kinds of emotions are irrelevant!

Anyways, Amazon and I are now entering into the school building. Many kids were greeting and having side-by chats with him. He must be a real role model here. A secret comment of some sort...maybe. He seems...popular.

"Hi, Nagi. Toshiro." a voice called after us, apparently out of breathe. Turneed out to be Hinamori Amu jogging over towards us, and Mashiro Rima hanging on her back. "I thought for sure that we were gonna be late." Hinamori-san gasped. "So, how's living together working out for you guys?" the pinkette smiled, as she walked up to us, with a short long haired blonde following close behind her, now off her back.

"..." she stayed silent, and stared up at me blankly. I switched my attention to Hinamori-san. "Living with Ama- I mean Nagihiko-san has been...reasonable." I stated blankly. Hinamori-san and Amazon chuckled akwardly. I huffed them off.

"The bell's close to ringing soon." Mashiro-san stated. We all started to first period.

-IN JAPANESE LITERATURE CLASS-

This is so boring. Why did I have to be the to be assigned this mission? I bet back in the Soul Society, paperwork's being piled and stacked on my desk. Surely, Masumoto hasn't done anything about it, except staring at as she gulped down some stashed Saki. She's such a drunk sometimes.

_To much work, and not enough play, makes Shiro-chan a dull boy. _A voice chimed.

I raised my head from my hand and glanced around the room full of students. "Maybe...I'm not getting enough sleep, is all." I mumbled to myself. My eyes suddenly landed upon Mashiro-san. Her words playing in my head, **'Why can't you act like your age, instead of some boring adult wanna-be?' **I let a sigh escape my lips.

I can't be like a normal kid. I'm a role model, and captain of squad 10. People look up to me, I can't let my guard down. I-I just...can't...

_You can! Just need a little push to get you started. Change from a guy whose unfriendly, closed-up, and a total workaholic, to a boy whose fun, opened to others, and care free. To a kid! Let loose! Chara Change!_

"Wha-" Before I could say anything else, a teal colored headband with white five pointed stars rowed across wrapped through my white spikey hair. I leaned back into my seat and let out a long loud yawn. Everyone stopped and turned to me. "What?" I casually whinned. I chuckled under my breathe. "Why'd you stop, Inouye-sensei? Go on...continue."

"Hitsugaya-san...are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sir. Why wouldn't I be? But...I've got one quick comment on your lecture."

"Alright. Shoot."

"To tell you the truth...I'm bored out of my mind." The entire class gasped in surprise. I exhaled. "Can I leave? This is no fun at all."

"Um...no, Hitsugaya-san. Y-you can not. Just wait until class is over with."

"Really?" I whined. "Who knows when that'll be..." I sighed.

-AFTER CLASS-

I finally snapped back to my original self. But, what was that just now? It was so embarrassing! My plan was _not_ to be noticed, but now...that's going to be hard to accomplish.

"What's wrong with you?" Mashiro-san said bluntly as she walked up to my desk. I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"What was that? Earlier in class. That was _so_ not your character."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, grabbing my things and heading for the classroom door. A small hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist, making me pause. "You can trust us. We might be able to halp you out." went Mashiro-san's voice.

"..."

"I can't help you, if you don't let me in."

"..." I stared into her eyes. They showed gentle care, willingness, and understandment.

"Toshiro..."

The headband poofed back around my head. I whirled completely around and embraced the small blonde. Her body turned stiff. "To-Toshiro?" she asked, in an akward tone of voice. I released her, grabbed her hand and took off. "Let's go!" I smiled.

"G-go? Where?" she blushed, while stumbling behind me.

"Anywhere, but here." We dashed through the school's halls. Students eyes were all on us. We zoomed passed Amazon and Hinamori-san. I laughed.

-Nagihiko's POV

"Was that...Hitsugaya-san and Rima-chan...h-holding hands...? I stammered.

"Looks like it. Wonder where they're going." Amu-chan wondered aloud, a smile stretching across her face. An irration mark appeared on top of my head.

"Hey! Hey! The new kid and Mashiro-san just left off school grounds! He was carrying her bridal style and everything." some fan girls squealed. My anger grew by the second. "Bridal...style...?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Wow, Nagi...it sounds as if you care-" I cut her off by quickly grabbing her by the arm, and dashing out the school after the two, leaving a giant cloud of dust behind me.

"Wait, Nagi-They probably saw them and...misunderstood." Amu-chan laughed akwardly, while trying her best to change the subject at hand.

-Toshiro's POV

"Where are we going, Hitsugaya-san?" Mashiro-san asked.

I was now carrying her in my arms. She was slowing me down, so I decided to carry her bridal style. She was so cute. "Somewhere fun!" I chuckled.

The headband that I wore disappeared instantly. I stopped in place. "Hm? Mashiro-san? How did you end up in my arms?" I asked slightly shocked.

"You carried me! You picked me up and did this yourself. I was totally against it, but you did it anyways." she stated.

"I did?"

"Yeah." she said, her face flushed.

_Wow! That was some fun! You're so awesome, Shiro-chan!_ the voice exclaimed.

The egg from earlier, floated to my face and cracked horozontially in half, revealing a tiny chibi version of me. He was small like a fairy, but he didn't have wings of any kind. His hair was white and spikey, but was raised by a teal colored headband with a row of white five pointed stars. He wore a loose sportsy torquiste shirt with plain white basketball shorts. Finished off with sky blue and white sneakers. I just gaped at the small chibi creature.

"A Guardian Character?" Mashiro-san breathed.

"Guardian...Character...?"

"So, you're Shiro-chan. Hm...you look so awesome! I've waited so long to meet you, dude." the creature chuckled, while throwing me a thumbs up. "My name's Hyoe. I'm Shiro-chan's Guardian Character. I was born from your dream of being able to act and be a kid." he batted his big golden eyes.

"So,_ you're _the presence Kusukusu sensed." Mashiro-san stated. "And you're now a Chara Bearer, Toshiro." she looked up at me.

Hyoe floated over towards my ear. "So...she's Shiro-chan's new girlfriend?" My cheeks flared hot pink. I finally remembered that she was in my arms. She blushed.

"I am not...his girlfriend." she said crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't dare date a shortie like her. People would think I'm going out with a child, it seems wrong in so many ways." I spat.

"Who are you calling 'short'? You're only a few inches taller than I am!"

"I'm still taller." I turned my head.

"BY A FEW STUPID INCHES!"

"A few more than you are."

"Grrr...I hate you so much. You're such an idiot!"

"Hitsugaya-san!" a familair voice called. "Rima! Toshiro! There you are." called a girl's voice.

Mashiro-san and I both turned our heads to find Amazon and Hinamor-san in the distance, running our way.

"Why is Rima-chan in your arms, Hitsugaya-san?" Amazon narrowed his eyes onto me.

"You jealous, Nagi?" Hinamori-san nudged the flamed purple head. Mashiro-san blushed. I chuckled a bit.

"Me? Jealous of Rima-chan and Hitsugaya-san? No...I'm-I'm just curious of the current situation, is all." he stuttered.

"IT'S A LOVE TRIANGLE!" Hyoe floated in the middle of the group. "You know these things can be kind of...you know, dangerous, Shiro-chan." he winked at me, I just turned my head away from him.

"Love triangle?" the blonde blushed some more. Hyoe nodded his head in pride. "Mm-hm!"

"I'm no where in love with that Chibi Devil." Amazon turned his back towards us. Hinamori-san giggled.

"The feeling's mutual. Like I would feel anything, but hate for that stupid, perverted, Purple-Head! Toshiro, could you carry me away to a place where there aren't any STUPID FUJISAKIS!" I looked down at her and gently placed her onto the ground. "Like I would ever do something like that."

"You carried me here." she whined.

"I wasn't in control with myself, then. Anyways, that's history so forget about it."

"Toshiro has a Guardian Character?" the pinkette asked, her concentration a Hyoe.

"I guess...What is a Guardian Character, anyways?"

"I'd love to tell you everything, but we gotta get back to school, before the teachers notice that we're gone." the pinkette stated.

* * *

**M.L.D: SO! What do think of Chapter four of 'Life's problems & The Mission'? Trust me...it took like forever to do this chappie with the perfect spot, place, and scene to bring in Toshiro Hitsugaya's new Chara. But, I think I did rather well. Give me some ideas of how to make this story of your best interest...cause I'm kind of at a writer's block here. That'll be greatly apprieciated.**

**Hyoe: It's my time to shine. I'll see you all in the next chapters!...and the chapter after that...and after that...and after that...etc. I wanna hear some reviews from you guys in the mean time. Keep being cool! *thumbs up* Read & Review!**


	5. Always Fun & Games When Hyoe's Around

_=After school=_

_=At the Yuiki household=_

"So...Toshiro-san is a Chara Bearer?" Tadase asked.

"Not to mention, a Shinigami!" Amu cheered.

"And, he's undercover searching for something called a 'Hollow'? Sorry, but this kind of sounds a bit far fetched to believe." he chuckled. "What's so weird about it? I mean, we Character Transform all over the place and fight X-Characters and we have little fairy like people floating around us all the time." Rima stated. Tadase stiffled his laughter.

Yaya skooted closer to Toshiro, staring at him without a chance of blinking. "Can I do something for you?" he asked irritated.

"Do you dye your hair? It's so weirdly colored."

"No."

"He bleaches it, duh Yaya." Kukai said in a laid back fashion.

"IT'S NATURAL! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, BLEACHES THEIR HAIR? !"

"What? It is?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes."

"Just like Amu-chi, Nade-chan, and Nagi?" she thought. Nagihiko flinched at the mention of his _twin sisters'_ name.

Amu sighed and terribly wanted to change the current subject, " 'All kids holds an egg in their soul, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen'. It means they are the personality you could have. Shugo Chara, also known as Guardian Chara are tiny fairies born from the eggs of a child's heart, called the _Heart's Egg_. His/her dreams and hopes preserve it. Sometimes, the egg hatches to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self. Only people with Guardian Characters and pure-hearted children can see these creatures."

"And you already know about the X-Eggs..." Nagi stated. "Your Chara will always be with you, until you understand your dream along with yourself...or when you grow into an adult. But, if your heart has to much doubt and/or worry...Hyoe will be forced back into his egg and transition into an evil X-Character."

"Okay...I now understand the perdicament that I'm in." Toshiro nodded his head in understandment. He looked over at Hyoe to find him playing around with the other Charas. Then faced back towards the guardians. "You mentioned something about...Character Transformations. What is that exactly?" he asked.

It was Kukai's turn to speak up, "A character transformation simply sees someone combining powers with his or her Guardian character. The character goes into his or her egg, which then goes into the owner's heart. This ability surpasses the power of a Character Change by 120% of its normal power." he paused. "This ability is rare, so there aren't many who can transform. The Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key allow their owners to transform at will, though, as well as others who are near, unfortunatlly...Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the bearer of said key. During a transformation, the owner can use various magical abilities powered by the character. The character is still active, for he or she can still communicate and can force the owner to do some actions unwillingly. It is possible for the owner to switch transformations if he or she owns more than one character. It is possible to transform with other people's Guardian characters, however the power is not at its best and the transformation will last shorter and consume one's energy faster."

"Oh okay..." he nodded once more.

-Hyoe's POV

"Wow! You guys are awesome." I chuckled, while flying high above everyone -the Charas. "Hey! Hey! Rythm, go ultra long!" I called to the indigo haired Chara. He looked back to me over his shoulder. "Ultra long? Gotcha." he chuckled, and floated across the long living room table to the chair opposite of the one I was standing on top of. I reached my arm behind my head and launched the tiny plastic football towards Nagi's Chara. "Go! Go!" I shout.

Rythm jumped up and caught the ball without putting much effort into doing so. "Got it." he stated. "Yay! Go, go Ry-thm. Go! Go!" Ran, Miki, and Kusukusu cheered.

"Get 'em next time, Hyoe! YEAH!" Dia, Daichi, Suu, and Pepe cheered for me. "Alright. It's time to get my game on! I'm going all out, now."

"Make it cool...Yay!" Rythm shot me a thumbs up, followed by the football. I got it, of course and darted over towards him.

"A full on attack. Nice!" went Rythm as he too, started towards me.

"They're gonna crash!"

As soon as I reached like three centimeters close to him, I did a real quick spin/step move and sped on forward towards my goal. "What the-" gasped Rythm in surprise. I let out a sportsy laugh. "Come on!" I called back to him. But little to late, I made a..."TOUCHDOWN!" everyone exclaimed, while doing the Wave. I did the 'James' Brown' and other random/goofy dances.

The Chara gang floated over towards me, laughing and chatting, as well as Rythm following along with them. "That's a tie game!" went Daichi.

"Awesome move, Hyoe." Rythm high fived me.

"Uber defense. You gotta coach me some in that." I chuckled.

"Welcome. You're now apart of the rest of my loyal servents." went a lavender headed king. Everyone sweatdropped and turned towards him. "That was a very spectacular preformous, you showed. I now grant you permission to bow down in front of your new and beloved ruler." he stated formally. I stared at him. "Is this a new game or something? Because, if it is...I don't really like it." I yawned.

"Game? ! Commoner pledging your loyalty is never a game of sport, but show of dignity."

"Uh...my brain hurts...Go away headache..." I groaned.

"Don't let him get to you...that's Kiseke; Tadase's Chara. He thinks that he's a real king and wants to control everybody and make them do as he says~dechu." Pepe stated to me. I chuckled some.

"Do not keep secrets from your king!" he rampaged. I ignored him and floated over to Shiro-chan's shoulder. "Hi, Shiro-chan!" I exclaimed. He flinched. "Your so bothersome..." he exhaled.

"Aw...Shiro-chan...are you mad at little old Hyoe?" I batted my eyes.

"Leave me be."

"Aw...come on. No fair! Play fair, Shiro-chan! Don't be a cheater!"

"Who said I was playing?"

"Shiro-chan." I whinned. He sweatdropped. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Nope, don't wanna." I crossed my arms.

"Grrr...you're tiresome, as well."

"Why do you have to me so mean..." I cried **T-T**.

"I'm not mean."

"Yeah you are!"

"Not."

"Yuh-hunh. Shiro-chan's a big fat meanie boy...but with nice hair." The others started giggling.

"Leave me alone."

"Nope. Get use to it. I'm _always_ going to be with and around my little Shiro-chan."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

" 'Shiro-chan'."

"I never called you that."

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"I few seconds ago."

"A few seconds ago when?"

"Hyoe stop playing games!"

"I thought you were fun, Shiro-chan!" I pouted.

"There you go again! Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?"

"Shiro-chan!"

"You must be hearing things...I never called you that. You keep that up, and all your new friends will think something's wrong with you." I poked him on the nose.

"Shut up!"

"Hah ha ha. Chara Change!"

* * *

**M.L.D: I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry for taking so long...I was sick for a few days.**

**Rythm: Read & Review! And see you all in the next chappie!**


	6. A little closer than what we were

-Toshiro's POV

"Hyoe …calm down. We're not doing anything that interesting that you have to jump around like a complete fool." I stated annoyed. Hyoe was floating around every where. Where ever I looked, there he was doing something incredibly childish and inhumane.

I was walking calmly –but, highly irritated down the busied street. Amazon (Nagihiko) was busy with dance lessons with his mother and had asked me to go to the conveyance store to pick something up for dinner later on tonight. After, I was suppose to go to the mall to buy myself some fitting clothing to walk around in for my stay here in the Seiyo region. After that is done, I was suppose to meet up Amazon at Yamaguchi park, so we could walk together to Hotori-san's house to have what the others call 'A Guardian Meeting'.

I sighed … "They don't train subordinates in the Soul Reaper Academy for simple irrelevant tasks like this…"

"C'mon, Shiro-chan … don't be such a stick in the mud." The little Chara whined. "I swear, sometimes you could be _sooo_ boring!"

I sighed once more and watched him laugh and float around. A smile came into my face, while watching the little version of myself. He seemed so full of life and living every moment as a care free kid …To bad that I can't be like that.

"Sure you can, Shiro-chan!"

"What?" I asked, slightly taken aback by his sudden cheerful and random statement.

"All you need to do is change a little."

"Change …?"

"Uh-huh. Character change from a boy who's cold, simple-minded and always work –to a boy who's warm, care free and all play!" he smiled brightly, shooting me a thumbs up. I flinched as a teal colored headband with five pointed stars rowed across wrapped through my white spiky hair.

-Normal POV

Toshiro wore a bright sporty smile on his face, as his eyes revealed playfulness and mischief. He chuckled to himself, before turning to a tall plump black haired lady standing beside him.

"Hey, lady," He exclaimed in her face. She flinched and almost fell back on the sidewalk.

"Y –yes?" she stuttered.

"Do you know where the nearest Arcade is? – No, the playground," He smiled.

"Just turn the corner over there …" she pointed left. "Keep going straight and you should be right there at Saraku Park for kids." She explained. Toshiro looked at where the woman was pointing and smiled even bigger –if possible. He turned back to the brunette and gave her a big childish hug. "Thanks a bunch!" he said, right before dashing off in the direction she was pointing.

"C'mon, Hyoe, we're gonna have loads and loads of fun!" he laughed.

"Right behind you, Shiro-chan!"

So, the two companions dashed over to the huge playing area where there consisted of many, many kids were laughing and enjoying themselves. Shouting, giggling and horse playing like children their age should.

Toshiro and Hyoe shot each other a happy grin, and then ran over to the large twisted slide. "That looks like fun, Hyoe!" Toshiro chuckled.

"Yeah." He agreed and smiled admiringly to his white haired bearer. The bigger white haired boy climbed up the iron ladder a childish smile plastered onto his face.

"Make it fun and awesome, Shiro-chan!" Hyoe winked.

"I won't make it anything but."

When reaching the tippy top of the ride, Toshiro jumped and entered into the slides' mouth twisting and turning about on the inside. He laughed and chuckled to himself, enjoying every moment of the simple ride. It may be a simple everyday thing to most kids, but to Toshiro this was the best thing that has ever happened to him in his life. Always having to give orders and act as an adult and captain. He could normally never find time to just be his age.

"That was a blast!" he exclaimed, hopping off of the slide's tongue.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun, Shiro-chan."

"Yeah, let's go on that one next!" Toshiro smiled, pointing over to a swinging set.

"Okay!" Hyoe looked over to find Toshiro looking like any normal kid having the best time of his life. He was proud of him for letting loose and just having fun for a change. Watching Toshiro run over to the set, Hyoe chuckled to himself and floated after his bearer.

* * *

"Hyoe," Toshiro snapped, glaring at the small white haired Chara. Hyoe backed away some and chuckled awkwardly to himself. "Didn't I say, no more Character Changes with me? And what do you do, Character Change with me anyways!"

"Haha, but you were having so much fun, Shiro-chan." The little version of him tried to reason.

"I wasn't _supposed_ to be having fun! I was _supposed _to be doing work. I've fallen way behind schedule because of you, Hyoe!"

"Haha, but funny this is; I been cancelled the Character Change a few hours ago …"

Toshiro froze and stared at his tiny miniature self in disbelief. The Chara giggled to himself. "Then that would mean …"

"Yep," Hyoe smiled brightly. "You were jumping around playing and having fun like any normal kid all by yourself! I'm so proud of you Shiro-chan!" he smiled, shooting a baffled Toshiro a happy-go- lucky thumbs up.

"We shall never speak of this again …to _anyone_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, c'pain," Hyoe smiled and saluted Toshiro. Toshiro smiled lightly and ruffled his Chara's white spiked up hair, lowly chuckling to himself.


End file.
